¿No homo, bro?
by Anabelle's
Summary: Considerando el hecho que era más virgen que monja en un convento, y que Naruto era netamente heterosexual, las posibilidades de conquistarle se reducían a -0 . [NARUSASU]
1. De pepinillos y Sex Shops

¿NO HOMO, BRO?

* * *

 _De pepinillos y Sex Shops._

* * *

—¿Este es el día, no es así? —cuestiona mi −auto-proclamada− mejor amiga, curiosa. Un toque de picardía impregnado en su chillona e irritante voz—. ¡No has parado de mirarle desde que llegamos! Hasta lo has puesto incómodo y todo. ¡El pobre casi que sale corriendo! —ríe, golpeando la mesa con su mano (cual foca con retraso). Con todo el respecto del mundo hacia las focas, por supuesto.

—¿Quieres callarte ya, zanahoria con patas? La gente nos está mirando raro.

—Vale, vale —se encoge de hombros. «Quisiera arrancarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro»—. Pero yo quiero estar cuando le digas que te mueres por él y que quieres que sea el primero en desvirgar tu mojigato trasero, ¿eh?

—¿Quién dice que él será el primero? Quizás alguien ya lo desvirgó —insinúo—. «Vamos, ¿a quién intentas engañar, Sasuke?» —bebo mi malteada de fresa con desgano, sintiendo pena por mi, al parecer, eterna soltería.

—Claro que sí, campeón —me palmea el hombro con ironía. «Zorra»—. ¡Qué eres más puro y virgen que monja de convento!

—Y tú eres la más zorra de toda la maldita cuadra —murmuró, mordisqueado lo que queda del maltratado popote.

—¡Eh! ¡Que jamás he engañado a mi novia!

—Por supuesto que no lo has hecho, cariño —«Oh, genial. Reunión de zorras»—. Sí me entero que lo haces, puedes decirle adiós a tu lindo cabello pelirrojo.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Y a qué te aferrarás cuando te esté dando una mano −y quizás algo más− allá abajo? —apuntó. Tan astuta como siempre, Karin.

— _Touché_ —Sakura sonríe, besando los labios de su novia con cariño.

—Oh, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Podríais dejar de presumir su fructífera vida amorosa y sexual en mi presencia? Lo apreciaría mucho.

—Creo que alguien está de muy mal humor hoy...

—Sólo está frustrado sexualmente.

—Sasuke, cariño. Deberías considerar la compra de juguetes sexuales por Internet; son muy útiles de vez en cuando...

—Tranquila, en cuanto le follen el culo todo será miel sobre hojuelas.

«Dios, por favor, dime que no estoy escuchando esta conversación»

—Yo puedo prestarte un vibrador de alta potencia que compré hace unos meses; Karin y yo lo usamos muy a menudo. ¡Si quieres puedo pasarte el sitio web en dónde lo comp−!

—No usaré algo que estuvo en la vagina de Karin.

—Oye, ¡eso es ofensivo! —chilló—. ¡Discúlpate con mi vagina!

—O si no tienes dinero puedes usar algo casero, tal vez. O una verdura, quizás...

—¡Discúlpate!

—Una vez vi un vídeo muy extraño en donde una chica metía un pepinillo en su−

— _Sakura._

—¿Sí?

—No meteré nada en mi trasero.

—Pero...

—¡NO!

—Está bien, pero cuando te sientas solo no te pasaré la dirección web de esa _Sex Shop_.

—Descuida, no la necesitaré —contesto de mala gana, intentando creer un mis propias palabras. Porque, por favor, era un apuesto chico homosexual y soltero de diecisiete años. ¡Los hombres deberían caer a mis pies! ¡Naruto Uzumaki debería caer a mis pies! Debería amarme y follarme de una vez por todas. ¡Que mi culo no le iba a esperar toda la vida, joder!

«A este paso acabaré en un convento o, peor aún, moriré con un pepinillo atascado en mi trasero»

 _Ah, el amor es tan complicado._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Hey! ¿Qué os a parecido este extraño y tonto prólogo? Cabe destacar que el humor no es mi fuerte. Nada es mi fuerte, en realidad (?) _Life sucks._ Y, pues eso. Soy nueva por aquí, así que me encantaría conoceros y recibir vuestros reviews (Críticas constructivas, comentarios, sugerencias, favoritos, etc).


	2. De confesiones y corazones rotos

¿NO HOMO, BRO?

* * *

 _De confesiones y corazones rotos._

* * *

«Vale, ya está decidido» se dijo a sí mismo en cuanto se despertó por la mañana, más animado que de costumbre. Lo haría; se acercaría a él y le confesaría que su jodido sueño húmedo era que le empotrara contra la pared y le hiciera gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. Bueno, quizá no se lo diría con esas palabras exactas, pero la idea era básicamente la misma: confesarse de una jodida vez. El salir del clóset le había costado en demasía, y el aceptar que estaba completamente colado por uno de sus compañeros del instituto −muy estúpido, cabe destacar− había resultado ser un golpe muy bajo para su ego. Sin embargo, tres años de espera eran más que suficientes para reafirmar lo que realmente quería para él −y para su culo−. Estaba seguro que le quería en su vida −y muy profundo en su interior, pero ya hablarían luego de eso−. Tenía diecisiete años recién cumplidos, ¡estaba totalmente preparado para experimentar, en carne propia, lo que era estar en una relación amorosa!

Ya podía imaginárselo. Ambos, cogidos de la mano, comiendo helado, saliendo a cenar, follando en la casa de sus padres. Sería como un sueño hecho realidad. Sí, lo único que tenía que hacer era demostrar que tenía un par de cojones bien puestos y dar el primer paso. «A la mierda los estereotipos, los pasivos sumisos y los pepinillos−consoladores»

—Naruto —le llamó, con voz firme. Él era un macho, ¿por qué debería de intimidarse ante ese dios griego de cabellos dorados e increíbles ojazos azules y...? Basta, joder—. «Los genes de pasiva sí que son fuertes en mí» —pensó, no sabiendo exactamente cómo sentirse al respecto.

—¿Sasuke? —Naruto volteó a verle, luciendo algo incómodo y confundido. Un «Oh, Jesucristo, sabe mi nombre» fue lo único que cruzó por la mente del moreno. Y, por un momento, olvidó lo que tenía que hacer, a lo que había venido. Pronto sintió como si alguien en su cabeza le estuviera gritando: «¡Abortar misión, abortar misión!» o algo parecido, puesto que se había quedado más que en blanco. No literalmente, claro; su rostro ahora era como un jodido semáforo peatonal.

—¿Podríamos hablar en momento? Quisiera hablarte sobre algo importante —dijo. Su voz salió limpia y sin la más mínima muestra de titubeo. Se sentía como el jodido _Leonardo DiCaprio_ −sólo que versión morena y homosexual y con Óscares−.

Naruto rascó la parte posterior de su nuca, dubitativo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. Esperadme a la salida, ¿vale? —esta vez de dirigió a su grupo de amigos, que le sonreían con extrañas muecas en sus rostros. Sasuke que sintió extrañamente contrariado ante tales expresiones, no obstantes, permaneció callado −más de lo costumbre−.

Su determinación y valentía se consumían más rápido de lo que un helado se derrite en medio del desierto. Deseó huir, pero en cuanto quiso hacerlo, notó que ambos ya estaban camino a la cafetería que, afortunadamente, estaba completamente vacía. Supo que las cartas estaban ya echadas sobre la mesa; no había vuelta atrás.

—«¡Es ahora o nunca, gilipollas!» —se dijo a sí mismo, cabreado por su repentino mutismo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Naruto—. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

—Me gustas.

«Listo, joder, ¡listo!»

Lo dijo, así, sin más. Fue inesperado y espontáneo; un poco más y le había escupido el «me gustas» en la cara.

—Ya me lo venía venir, joder —Naruto sonó bastante exasperado y cansado. Y él no pudo evitar acojonarse—. Nunca presté demasiada atención a los rumores, pero al parecer eran ciertos...

—¿Rumores?

—Ya sabes, de que estás colado por mí —suspiró—. Lo lamento, pero no soy homosexual, tío. Jamás podré corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Sasuke se autodefinía como una persona bastante dura respecto a los sentimientos humanas, quizá porque le habían criado de esa manera. A jamás derrumbarse o rebajarse ante alguien; a ser de piedra. Creyó que realmente había logrado ser de piedra, porque sintió cómo algo se rompía en pequeños trozos dentro de su pecho...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Vale, lo sé. Me he demorado un siglo entero en subir la continuación, pero es que no me terminaba de agradar la manera en la que estaba haciendo el capítulo. Sólo después de muchos intentos, logré hacer que quedara de una manera medio decente LOL. En fin, estoy muy agradecida de toda la aceptación que ha recibido mi fanfic, en verdad estoy muy feliz ^^. Sois unos _cinnamon rolls_ -inserte corazón here-. (También agradezco los favoritos y los follows) Y, pues eso. ¡Dejadme vuestras opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, etc!


End file.
